1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector with a pad hole locator.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Terminal connectors, or terminal lugs, are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,337 discloses various terminal connector configurations. These configurations generally provide a pad or tongue portion comprising a thru hole for receiving a post from a mating component.
Electrical contractors often request or specify the purchase of ‘blank tongue’ or ‘blank pad’ connector products. These are electrical connectors which are substantially formed to their final shape either by casting, forming, or other processes. The ‘blank’ connector, however, is not supplied with thru-holes in the tongue or pad of the connector at the request of the user. In field installations, the user can drill thru-holes in these ‘blank’ lugs to the diameter and spacing which suits the application.
One drawback to this conventional configuration is that the user may not consistently place the thru-holes in the appropriate locations. An arduous process of scribing lines, measuring location, referring to drawings, and the like can be imagined which is non-productive, time consuming, and error prone.
Accordingly, there is a need for a terminal connector with ‘blank’ tongues or pads which facilitate field drilling.